Burger World (location)
Burger World is the fast-food restaurant where both ☀Beavis and Butt-head work at. The duo cook burgers, fries, chicken, and other food items here. The restaurant's logo appears to be the McDonald's Arches turned upside down. Beavis and Butt-head cause nothing but havoc here. They have even failed to perform easy tasks, like taking orders. Burger World has been closed several times because of their antics; this includes a health code violation because they threw food into the ceiling fan, damaging the drive-thru speaker, and rearranging letters. They have also changed the cooking oil in the fryer with motor oil from a Jiffy Lube, fried just about every kind of small creature there is, stolen money from the register, and slowed service so badly that everybody left. The Burger World Manager has kept them employed despite all this. He puts up with their goofing off, and never fires them. It's possible that because of what Beavis and Butthead do, Burger World is a horrible place to work. In the episodes that have them working at Burger World, it should be noted that besides the duo and the manager, there is nobody else employed there. It could be the above-mentioned appearance, or because of the safety issues they have been known to cause. The reasons Beavis and Butthead are not fired because the two ruin the reputation of Burger World, no one wants to work there because of the two, and Beavis and Butthead are the only employees working there and the manager is unable to find someone to replace them. There is yet to be an episode on how the pair got the job. Menu This is a list of items that appeared in the drive-thru menu in earlier episodes. Sides *Fries *Chocolate Scab Cookies Entree *Hot Dogs *Rock in a Roll Salads *Snot Chocolate *Rag Sandwiches *Ass *Butt Nuggets *Hurl Burger Drinks *Cola *Spit *Dr. Poop Note: Spit and Dr. Poop are parody drinks of Sprite and Dr. Pepper, this could be because the duo re-arranged the letters. Appearances Burger World has appeared in these Beavis and Butthead Episodes: *Frog Baseball (in the background) *Burger World *Customers Suck *Closing Time *Liar! Liar! *Radio Sweethearts *Choke *Tainted Meat *Oil Change *Huh Huh Humbug *It's a Miserable Life *No Service *Citizens Arrest *Vaya Con Cornholio *On Strike *Special Delivery *Work Is Death *The Future of Beavis and Butt-head (Mentioned) *Bathroom Break *Supersize Me *The Rat *In Beavis and Butthead: Virtual Stupidity, Burger World is one of the main location available in the game. The two would venture into Burger World when the place was still under maintenance. Later, the two enter the place with a stolen tank.Note this is the only time in the series that shows another employee working there until Beavis and Butthead antics cause him to flee. Incidents *In Customers Suck, a number of incidents happened. The first was Beavis deep-frying the phone. Another incident happened when Principal McVicker is taking an order at the drive-thru, but Butt-Head tells him to "shut up" and "go away." The third and final incident occurred when Mr. Stevenson is asking a question about the shakes at Burger World, but Beavis and Butt-Head refuse to answer the question and Mr. Stevenson leaves, annoyed. *In Burger World, Beavis and Butthead give Tom Anderson food that had flies and a dead mouse. *In Tainted Meat, Beavis constantly scratches his penis and touches the meat, causing a lot of customers to get sick, and Burger World to be closed for a while; Beavis got away with it. Burger World reopen later. *In Citizens Arrest, A crook tried to rob them, but the boys put him on citizen's arrest and the cops arrested the crook. Later, Beavis and Butt-Head begin putting people on citizen's arrest until the cops came and beat them up. *In Oil Change, they changed the cooking oil in the fryer with motor oil from a Jiffy Lube, causing a massive release of smoke, and possibly a small fire. Also on the same episode they dump the cooking oil in the sewers which causes the oil to hit the ocean and creates a pollution. No one knew that the cooking oil came from Burger World or that Beavis and Butt-Head were the culprits however. *In Closing Time, they committed a health code violation because they threw food into the ceiling fan during their late shift. *In On Strike, Beavis and Butt-head refuse to work, so they go on strike, and they're ultimately forced to clean the tables. *In Special Delivery, Burger World opened up their first delivery service, however, the boys get the wrong address, stay at a random man's home, and don't collect the money. The boys went home after that and they decide to call the delivery at Burger World. However, this lead their boss to deal with a large crowd of customers and the delivery service was discontinued the same night when it just got started. *In Huh Huh Humbug and It's A Miserable Life, Beavis and Butthead have to work on Christmas. Beavis falls asleep while being chewed out by his mananger for putting a rat on the grill and dreams of being Scrooge, with Principle McVicker working there in place of him at the grill. Also, Charlie shows Butt-head that if he wasn't ever born, Burger World would have been a big hit and the restaurant would have been able to afford a playground. *In Liar Liar, their boss notices that the cash register is missing money and he orders them to take a lie detector test to see which of the duo was taking money. However, the results are that Butthead held his breath so much that he collapsed. While Beavis is mistaken as a 1970's serial killer. *In No Service, Beavis is called in to work alone, while Butt-head interrupts the customers and gets thrown out, thus he kicks the drive-thru speaker to annoy Beavis. *In Work is Death, Beavis and Butt-head attempt to get "workers compensation", thus by repeatedly injuring Beavis in various ways and creating a huge mess. However, their boss ends up getting injured from all the equipment and hazards they left lying around instead. *In Bathroom Break, the duo hog up the restaurant's bathroom for hours as a scam to get paid for doing nothing. The manager has to serve the impatient queue. He then needs to urinate, but can not enter the bathroom as the pair have locked the door. The manager leaves the restaurant and hides behind a secluded wall to urinate, but the police park right next to him and arrest him for public urination. As he turns to face them without doing up his zipper, he is also charged with indecent exposure. *In Supersize Me Beavis and Butthead start eating excessive amounts of Burger World food to deliberately make themselves obese, thinking they could use it to get women, after seeing Morgan Spurlock's fame from his documentary, "Supersize Me". However, they unintentionally cause the Burger World corporation to suffer negative publicity as a result, when Mr. Van Driessen assigns them to make a documentary of their own about it with the help of other classmates. The Burger World corporation make the duo go to Taco Yummo so Taco Yummo would face negative publicity instead. *In The Rat, the duo go to work at Burger World, with the rat in tow. Beavis lets the rat work in the kitchen with him, and takes it out on the tray when a woman orders. She is shocked and calls the manager, who is angry with Beavis and Butt-head. As the rat went missing while they were being told off, they search around for it. Later, it turns out that the rat was pregnant, and it gave birth to a litter of babies in the restaurant, possibly leading to an infestation. Trivia *Show creator Mike Judge has confirmed that Burger World's name was taken from the 1989 cult comedy film UHF, where "Weird Al" Yankovic briefly works at a fast food restaurant with that name. The name "Burger World" has appeared elsewhere in Yankovic's creative output, namely the music video for his Michael Jackson parody song "Fat." Gallery Beavis and Butthead: Virtual Stupidity Burgerworld1.jpg Burgerworld2.jpg Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Restaurants